


Heda's Vow

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: I Swear Fealty To You [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the process of courtship a Commander is known to use all the advantages that Polis Tower can afford to them, including private breakfasts in the Commander's personal chambers to view the sunrise as it breaks over the city below. At one such breakfast, Heda Leksa kom Trikru assures Clarke Griffin of her <em>fealty</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heda's Vow

Lexa lifted her head at the sound of a quiet knock ringing out from the doors to her chambers and felt a small smile curl the corners of her lips upward as she padded across the room to open the door. “Good morning Ambassador,” Lexa murmured holding her hand out towards the blonde haired woman standing at the threshold of the door, “I’m glad you could join me Clarke.” 

Clarke let her fingers slip into Lexa’s loose grasp as she stepped through the doorway and moved into the Commander’s personal chambers. “When Heda invites you to breakfast personally it would be extremely rude not to appear,” Clarke replied, her tone almost teasing while her eyes danced with amusement, “especially when she goes to this much effort.” 

“For you Klark,” Lexa whispered, “it is no trouble.” The Commander lifted Clarke’s hand to her mouth to brush her lips against the woman’s pale skin. 

A soft pink flush blossomed on Clarke’s chest and crept up the length of her neck to settle on her cheeks as a rosy blush. “Charmer,” she muttered embarrassedly.

“Perhaps,” the Commander allowed with a faint smile etched across her lips. “Come, the sunrise is best viewed from the Commander’s window.” 

“Of course it is.” Clarke chuckled. “How else would the Commander expect to impress their dates.”

Lexa hummed in acknowledgement of Clarke’s words before pressing her hand against the small of the woman’s back to guide her toward the small table arranged underneath the open window that overlooked Polis. “I could arrange for you to witness another of my triumphs in the arena,” Lexa offered as she pulled out one of the two chairs for Clarke to sit in, “I believe you were greatly impressed by my performance the first time.” 

An image of Lexa, spear in hand, poised over Roan’s prone form flashed through Clarke’s mind at Lexa’s words. The blonde haired woman swallowed hard and shook her head to force the image out of her brain before lifting her eyes to meet Lexa’s gaze. “Perhaps not,” she whispered reaching across the table to tangle her fingers through Lexa’s longer digits, “I’d prefer never to see anything like that again.” 

“Ai laik Heda Klark,” Lexa said after a moment of silence and tightened her grip to hold Clarke’s hand firmly, “and I cannot hide from the battles that might occur in my future, but I promise you, I will always do my utmost best to return to you.” 

“I’ll hold you to that promise.” Clarke said with a watery smile shimmering in her eyes and stretched across her lips. 

“My word is my honour.” Lexa replied, lifting their intertwined hands to press a second kiss to Clarke’s knuckles, “and I swear it to you.”


End file.
